Annual Gift
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Having missed her baby brother growing up, Liv Rooney comes up with a annual gift that allows her to experience him maturing.


**Annual Gift**

Life is _hard_ to keep track of, stay consistent. Especially in a family like the Rooneys.

With an older sister praised as one of the hottest and most talented actresses alive always in and out of the house, another that was a pro basketballer off in some fancy college where his father had followed along to teach at, it was hard for Parker to get a good grip on his family life. But thankfully Christmas always had something good for Parker to look forward to every year and knew this time it was going to be the same.

It was Liv's extra special present.

As part of her contract, Liv was allowed to spend every Christmas Eve and Day with her family without any acting drama. Thus, Parker was able to get his very special present every Christmas ever since she returned home. A special _present _that she hoped to never give up.

As the clock ticked over to eleven o'clock and the moon rose high casting a dull light on the Rooney home, Liv tiptoed across the hall wearing little to nothing to cover up her pale sexy body. The girl's perky tits were hugged tight by a soft red nightie with a fully white trimming pulled low enough to show a hint of her nipples and present her rack best, making sure they were round and bouncy for her little brother. However, the rest of her nightie was completely transparent, revealing her curvy hourglass hips and showing off Liv's perfectly round ass as it wiggled across the hallway. She wore some tight lingerie panties underneath that looked more like a g-string. It did nothing to her her pink pussy or ass as the fabric was tucked between her juicy ass cheeks. Her sexy santa nightie had one more thing that drove Parker mad:

Tied to the middle between her breasts was a little sprig of mistletoe.

Wearing this sexy outfit of a temptress, Liv eased the door open to her little brother's room and stepped inside. Quiet as a mouse as she crossed to Parker's bed where he slept lightly. The girl a little pouty that her brother wasn't awake and _waiting, _even though she hadn't informed him that it would be earlier this year.

The sixteen-year-old's sheets thrown back a little to reveal a bit of his sexy teenage body, which was quickly showing the hunk of a man that he was turning onto. With muscles beginning to get clearer, and a puff of his armpit hair sneaking out from between his arm and chest, like it was looking for air. Liv could spend hours tracing the crevices in Parker's chest, drawing around his six-pack slowly with teasing touched or massaging the sexy young boy's pecs, even feeling along his v-line to draw close to Parker's cock and tease him. It was one of the few elements of the annual gift that went _past _that night, with Liv enjoying every chance she could to cuddle up to the teenage boy and secretly slip a hand under his sheet and enjoy the feeling. Part of Parker's body feature she admired greatly was his smooth caramel tan chest. In her mind however, the highlight was his darker brown nipples that always made the teen _moan _when she sucked on them like a little baby did to their mother. It was one of the _best _parts of returning home. Seeing her little brother, a kid that she had left behind, turning into a young man ready to take on the world.

A young man with _needs_, that his big sister was planning on helping with tonight. Leaving the door open pouring in a soft light from the hall, Liv headed for her little brother's sleeping form. As Liv knelt by the bed and looked down at his handsome face, she was sent back to when that face was young, cute and full of innocent wonder.

At eleven, Parker Rooney was one of the cutest boys Liv had ever seen. Unknown to him or anyone else, she still _had _a picture of the young cutie back then which she took everywhere. Just the look on his face when he first saw her was enough to turn any dark day into a happy one just from the sheer 'aww' factor.

The young boy's eyes almost bulged out of his skill and jaw dropped the first time he saw Liv in that outfit after walking in on the girl changing. She had barely noticed the boy until he ran away and hid in his room until bedtime. That night Liv entered his room much the same way and caressed his cheek before kissing the boy's soft pinkish lips. With the girl sighing in the comfort of her decision, as she felt the soft but _eager _boy attempt to kiss his older sister back. He wasn't amazing, but the fact he had tried was enough for the girl's heart.

Though it didn't stop her from giggling a little from the memory of her attempting to show him how to french kiss. A skill he had well and truly _mastered _since.

Parker had been so shocked to see her in that outfit once more and in this bedroom this time, with the younger boy's eyes unable to stop perving on his big sister's almost naked body and strip her in his young mind. A mind which was already beginning to develop an interest in the female form as the school and primarily the Internet _taught _him and his friends everything they thought they needed to know. Many claiming to have already gotten to enjoy what Parker was _about _to, despite all of their friends knowing they were lying completely. His mind was working on sliding that g-string aside for a peek at her pinkness or tugging down that nightie for a look at his sister's tits.

The overdrive of sensations and desires to strip his sexy older sister was torture to an eleven-year-old's mind.

"Liv! Wh-what are you doing in my room?" The young bad had squeaked, his voice low and boyish.

"You liked this outfit before so I'm giving you an early Christmas present, Parkie!" Liv cooed at the boy in the same teasing tone she used every year since. Loving, that said voice still managed to get her little brother's cock to react.

Due to his young age and inexperience, the older blonde girl had taken eleven-year-old Parker then and there, straddling her virgin little brother's _then _three-inch cock and letting it sink into her pussy. While she _had _loved it, she was a lot happier that his cock had more than doubled since then into a quarter inch _under _seven inches. She ended up spending a few hours riding her little brother's young cock, shocked at his slight stamina for a virgin while getting a little extra pleasure by making Parker suck on her tits, something the boy absolutely fell in love with that night.

Through he did question _why _she was doing this.

Grinning, she revealed her answer to be: "Because I wasn't here to watch you grow up… how about every Christmas I give you my body as a present?"

As his mind processed what his sister had said and what they were doing, Parker couldn't have agreed faster. He wasn't going to give up what would become his _best _and favourite gift, each year. Thus, every Christmas Liv would put on that sexy nightie, which she continued to make sure would fit her own growing body, before sneaking into her little brother's bedroom in order give Parker a fuck that rocked his young world.

The teenage girl loving that she was watching his development from an innocent young boy with an adorable three-inch cock that she could ride with ease to a confident and handsome young man who pinned her down and took his gift with his just six and three-quarter inch cock however, he wanted it. Ever since he had first done so, Liv became addicted to her baby brother _using_ her body as was intended. Leaving Liv fucked numerous times and flooded with so many loads of the young teen's baby batter they lost count. Usually he wore a condom or came in her ass but some rare times he got to breed her pussy.

Despite her planning, it didn't always go perfectly. With last year's gift being cut short. Having been at it for a while and deeply into the heat of their love making, their intensely made them lose notice of the time. With the pair shocked that they heard Maddie's cry of 'It's Christmas!', in the middle of Parker plowing Liv into the next year. Liv had decided to give the boy his present earlier this year, not wanting a repeat of last year.

Liv was just glad that it wasn't her year to hand out the presents, due to the slight limp that she walked with for the rest of that day.

Getting this gift was a dream come true for the young boy, until he learnt the details.

Details that outlined a clear downside, which was that as per their deal for this to continue as an annual gift, her body was completely off limits to the boy for the rest of the year. Sure he watched her plenty and her him, but Parker was not allowed to touch Liv sexually. He had tried a few times, caressing her hips and his hands drawing lower in hugs but Liv always broke away too fast with a teasing giggle.

Though it had been getting _harder _to say no to the young-hunk.

"Oh, Parkie…" Liv hissed in a low whisper, her hand moving closer to his striped boxer briefs covered cock. The fingers wrapped around his thick length and gave a light squeeze, "Time for your Christmas present!"

Luckily for the girl, Parker was a _light _sleeper.

Parker stirred for a moment, softly groaning as he rolled over. To face the girl. His eyes fluttering open to reveal his chocolate brown orbs already full of absolute lust for his older sister. "Mm… hey Liv. Sexy outfit as usual,"

"Hey Parkie…" Liv purred, as she gave his cock another squeeze before crawling up his young body. "Not as sexy as you, little brother…"

Grinding up against the older girl, Parker reached up and caressed along her hips underneath the nightie. His thumbs and fingers teasing Liv's sexy pale body with his cock against her pussy. "Mm… we're not fucking in here this time."

"Ooooh? What does my little stud have in mind?" Liv questioned, leaning down to press her large breasts against him in a teasing matter. Loving that his eyes went directly to them. He enjoyed the view for a few moments before swinging his legs over the end of the bed, Parker wrapped his arms around Liv's waist and lifted her from the bed. Her tits pressing up tight against his defined chest and letting her pink nipples slip further free. Cooing from being lifted, Liv added. "Mmmm, lead me my big strong sexy little brother…"

"I'm plowing you on your bed this year," Parker said in a lustful whisper, carrying her out of the room.

"With Maddie in the room?" Liv gulped, a little turned on from the thought of being fucked in the same room as her sleeping twin sister.

"I snuck her some sleeping pills, she won't be up till morning."

The sixteen-year-old paused just outside the door pinning Liv to the wall and thrusting his hips, grinding his cock against her lingerie panties as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Sucking lightly and grazing the skin with his teeth. Parker growled huskily giving a harder thrust against her, teasing moans from Liv's pink lips. Moans that turned him on like nothing else.

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to break your little deal and rip your clothes off in and take you then and there…" Parker growled. "You were such a little tease…"

Said girl only _moaned _in response, loving that she was able to get that kind of reaction from her sexy little brother. It was definitely an ego boost to have her little brother wanting her that much because he found you _that _hot. Even if you didn't feel that attractive.

Playing with Parker's dark brown hair, Liv arched her back as her pussy came under attack. The way he kept on grinding and thrusting with so much need and passion made her want Parker to take her already, needing to feel her little hunk of a brother dominate her and use his gift. Her fingers drew lower to claw at Parker's back, moving in time with his own hands that moved down to the girl's smooth round ass and cupped the cheeks. Sinking in and forcing them apart for a nice handful of blonde ass.

Parker kissed along the top of her breasts, moaning around his lips as the soft marshmallows jiggled despite the tight nightie. He knew this would be the year when he did what he had always wanted to do.

With his hands on Liv's soft bubbly ass the boy carried her back to her own room. Placing a teasing kiss on her glossy lips, his lips did not linger on hers as a moment later Parker roughly threw Liv down on her bed before crawling on top of her sexy as all hell body. Hands quick to begin roaming the sexy form with lustful desire, exploring her familiar hips and slipping underneath the lacy fabric.

The snores coming from Maddie's bed only _enhancing _the kinkiness of this present.

"Hey Liv," Parker purred as he kissed her tits.

Liv moaned in response, wondering what the stud had planned.

_Riiiiiiiiip!_

She looked down instantly to see Parker tearing her nightie at the hem, ripping the fabric in two. Pulling it apart to fall away from her body and reveal the full sexiness of Liv Rooney's pale naked body. Her fluffy tits bouncing out and looking like the yummiest things to ever exist.

"Oops. I think I broke my gift," Parker took her right breast into one hand and the left nipple into his mouth.

Palming it and rolling her tit around with his hand with a gentle touch, thumb teasing the hard nipple with a certain roughness they both enjoyed. His tongue swirled around the areola slowly, tasting her sweetness before pulling it back between his teeth. Stretching her nipple as far as it could go before releasing it and watching Liv's tits bounce around. Only allowing moments at a time before he resumed sucking on it with a powerful hunger.

"Mmm _Parkie…_" Liv moaned out loudly, the blonde shocked that she didn't wake her twin with the sound of her brother forced outs moans.

Maddie was deep under the spell of those sleeping pills, out like a log and wouldn't wake up until about ten in the morning.

Parker _hadn't _forgotten that he was getting his gift this year and made his own plans. With high dose sleeping pills slipped to _everyone _in the house. He didn't want anyone interrupting as he pounded his older sister, _all _night long and _all _over there house.

Thrusting against Liv's pussy, their underwear rubbing together, Parker sucked away on her sexy tits for a few more minutes before swapping to the other. Only this time his hand didn't swap to caress the other and instead started to glide down her smooth body, following down her middle until brushing against the hem of her red panties. She looked unbearably sexy in those as they were so tight and thin that he could have broken the fabric with his _teeth_.

Liv's fingers ran along Parker's spine. Still arching up from the bad with a shiver of delight. The sexy young boy making her feel utterly amazing with just light touches.

"So what are you going to do n-now that you broke your present?" She giggled.

"I'm going to show you how _hot _you are, by fucking you _all _over this house so you will _picture _my cock deep inside of you no matter what room you enter…" Parker purred, a slight egotistical smirk crossing his face as he talked up his plans for the night. Kissing up her chest, the boy reached her neck before licking up towards her ear. Where he took the lobe between his teeth, "I'll make you want me so fucking bad that you'll beg me to fuck you whenever I want,"

Liv hadn't seen this outgoing a side from her younger brother before. But being completely honest, she was loving every bit of it. Leaning up to purr into his ear, Liv gave the younger boy the go ahead to do _anything _he wants to her. "_Make _me then, little brother…"

The boy used two fingers to drag aside her panties, feeling how wet she was down there. Afterwards pulling down his own underwear and cupping them under his sack, allowing for quick cover up if something went wrong. He revealed his six and three-quarter inch thickness, its tanned length hard as rock and dark brown head throbbing for some much needed attention. It was long and thick surrounded by a dark bush that had grown like a neat jungle. Parker's lengthy cock was quickly guided to Liv's pink pussy, rubbing up and down against the warm slit.

Smirking that she was already so _wet_, he brought his fingers to his lips and started sucking her juices off, moaning at the taste as his tongue wrapped around the digits. An action that forced Liv to moan.

Slowly the teenage boy pushed down. They both knew what they wanted, and didn't waste time with the foreplay. The brown tip of his cock easing inside her amazing tightness, pushing past the lips and feeling the wet ribbed texture of her pussy hugging his thick shaft trying to pull it deeper. But Parker just rocked his hips back and forth with a few inches inside, sliding the head in then pulling back out. Liv loved this teasing feeling rocking her body and moaned softly from it. She wrapped her skilled legs around Parker's waist and pulled him down hard. With a _loud_ cry of passion, Liv took Parker's cock balls deep in one hefty thrust.

Feeling it hammer against her g-spot as Parker added his own strength to the thrust, Liv's body reacted with a shiver and leaking juices. Staining her bedsheets. Liv felt up her little brother as their bodies came together for the first time that year, once more claiming his gift. But it was different this time. A different room. A different attitude. And a different goal: Parker was going to own her body from now on and take it as he pleased. Something that worked for them both.

Her hands began exploring his defined chest, tracing around his abs as Parker grinded his hips to stimulate his cock inside the vice gripping pussy. She teased the boy as he flexed his body tighter to impress her, allowing her more detail to follow with a finger.

"You are so sexy Parkie…" She moaned when he started to pull his cock out. Something that had her releasing a whine. "D-Don't pull out…"

"I'll do what I like, remember Liv?" Parker teased as the head pulled free of her tightness. Already missing its warmth. "You're my gift to fuck, but also to watch me do this…"

Breaking free of Liv's hold, the sixteen-year-old hunk got off and bed then crossed the room with his toned ass wiggling. That was another feature she _loved_ about her little brother: His tanned butt was so sexy. Especially when she once caught him taking it hard from his best friend, Reggie slamming Parker without mercy. She had suspected a bi side but never brought it up. Boys will be boys.

Parker moved over to Maddie's bed and slung one leg over her chest. Sitting down lightly on her before wrapping one hand around his cock. Guiding the head down to rub against her lips, smearing around his sweet precum on his cute sister as Liv watched rubbing herself. Eventually Maddie's lips opened up a little on instinct and accepted the head to push inside. Sleepily sucking on it some with Parker pushing in and out for a while before he pulled out. Not wanting to wake her up. Despite them being twins, he _only_ wanted Liv.

"Lets go to mom and dad's room." Parker commanded lightly as he got back to Liv and planted a kiss on her wet pussy. The girl still shocked that Parker had just gotten a sleepy sucky from her twin, to fully hear what he just said.

Parker once more wrapped around her body and picked Liv up around his waist to ride his cock. Pushing up deep inside, slamming hard into her tight pussy. They moaned in unison, bodies coming fully together. Liv's legs wrapped around his waist and she used them to begin riding his thickness, rising and falling on her little brother's perfect cock. Right back at home as he started to pump in and out of her pussy, pushing deeper with each thrust. She felt herself gulp when Parker opened the door to the master bedroom and walked right into their parents bedroom. The night wasn't going how she planned.

Much the same with Maddie, Parker showed off to Liv by smearing precum all over their mother's sleeping face and lips, though she didn't open up to suck her son's cock. After that Liv _thought_ they were finished up but got taken by surprise when Parker shoved his cock into her ass with a deep lustful kiss. Making out as he started to pound her, balls close to slapping against her ass with each powerful thrust. Her tits bounced as Parker fucked her to the other side of the bed holding the girl over their sleeping father. Making Liv's juices drip onto his face, an act that had the girl blushing bright and begging for Parker to just fuck her. He responded by smirking and carrying her into Joey's newly created solo room, with the boy dropping his sister down onto Joey's sleeping form, before _slamming _right in hard. Almost screaming because she was naked on _Joey_, Liv tugged Parker's ear and dragged him out of the bedroom then downstairs away from their dorky brother's weirdness.

Liv took him to the dining room before dropping to her knees and pushing Parker against the wall. Wrapping one hand around the base of his cock, she leaned in and engulfed the head. Stroking his length while cranking her wrist, the girl bobbed up and down on the tip doing her best to milk Parker. From the way he was twitching, Liv knew it was time for his first load.

"O-oh gawd, Liv!" Parker gasped as she sucked away on his length. The girl's tongue worshipping his length and Liv's tight throat swallowed more of his shaft, using expert skills to deepthroat his cock. Parker couldn't resist deepthroats and started to deeply fuck her face. Getting a grip on her hair as he pounded Liv's throat. "Aw fuck yeah! I'm gonna cum _haaard!_"

"C-Cum for Parkie… fill your big sister…" Liv moaned out loudly, filling the house with her pleasure.

With one final slam into her mouth, Parker's cock pulsed as an orgasm rocked his entire body. A shiver ran through his spine as cum erupted from his thickness, flooding her throat to be greedily swallowed by the actress. Only he wasn't content with _just_ that. He wanted to see how hooked she was on his cum.

Parker pulled out fast and grabbed his cock, aiming it at Liv's face. A few thick ropes of hot, sticky cum began to coat her pale face and ruin her night makeup. "Fuuuck you look hot like that, sis…"

"Y-You're still hotter…" Liv purred, despite her little brother's cum running down and dripping from her face.

Kneeling down in front of her, the sixteen-year-old wrapped both arms tight around Liv then licked up a rope of his own cum. A deep look of lust was shared between the Rooneys before they came together for a heated kiss. His tongue sliding past her lips and down Liv's throat, tasting himself as they made out there on the dining room floor. Hands exploring every sexy inch of each other's bodies in a sexual craze trying to grab everything at once. Neither able to get enough.

"Want to make this completely memorable? Let's break the table!" Parker growled, breaking the kiss for a second. His sister's eyes glazed over too much to focus on his actual words. Instead she just moaned for him to _do _it.

Parker dropped Liv on the middle of the table before climbing on top of her. Missionary once more, their favourite position. Well, Parker loved to monkey-style fuck as well but usually with him taking it.

In one hard thrust his cock was buried deep inside her tight pussy, the length once more reshaping her after a year of no loving attention from his big sister. Or Val. Parker's hips went to work pushing back and forth, ramming her tightness as hard as he possibly could. Both hands pinned on either side of the girl while fucking her. Every single thrust pushing it balls deep to make his balls slap against Liv, getting harder and louder making their table creak as it strained with effort to stay standing. It would be no match for the power of a horny sixteen-year-old.

"P-PARKER!" Liv cried out for the world to hear in a high-pitched moan, taking her little brother's big cock harder than any other had fucked her. Feeling its tip jackhammering her pussy and slam against the entrance to her cervix. Giving it hard kisses. If Parker came inside her like that, so deep and so hard he would get her pregnant. Something that made the teenagers feel hotter and dive deeper into the kink. Driving Parker to press their bodies together and fuck Liv deeper, harder, faster, pushing his cock into her cervix ring as he plowed her on the table. He didn't care if it broke. He'd just keep fucking. Liv never let him cum inside but they both knew it was about to happen.

"FUCK!" Parker grunted, burying his cock inside Liv and pumping her full of his hot seed. So much that it came close to overflowing, some so deep it would never come out. Knocking up his sister then and there.

Liv was in heaven, feeling too good to protest. Parker came inside. It was hot. It was deep.

She was his gift to use.

As expected the table legs gave out and cracked, sending them both to the ground in a heap. Giggling together, Liv's hands explored her pale body, feeling up her stomach.

"I-I think you might have gotten me… knocked up," Liv said softly.

Parker, half excited and half scared, put on a grin then slammed her pussy again. _Still_ rock hard. "Let's try for twins!"

His gift couldn't deny that sounded hot, giving in to Parker.

This wouldn't be an annual gift anymore.

**The End. **

**Please favourite, follow and review the story if you have enjoyed and stay tuned for more upcoming works.**


End file.
